


somehow

by btobmelorrie



Category: BTOB, melody - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Street love, drunk Ilhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btobmelorrie/pseuds/btobmelorrie
Summary: there's nothing wrong with being drunk. in fact, being drunk is a very, very good thing.





	somehow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a play on the idea of an innocent drunk Ilhoon, and a possessive Hyunsik.
> 
> You may notice that its not that good yet. This is just a draft I made, so I'm not yet satisfied with this.
> 
> If you can give me advices or tips, please do. I'm very open to constructive criticisms.  
> Okay? Okay.
> 
> — bananachocopie/btobmelorrie xx

Lim Hyunsik decided never to drink again. Well, if he had to drink, he will go with the other BTOB members. Now he was tasked with responsibility of bringing a very drunk Jung Ilhoon home.

Hyunsik half dragged and half carried the younger boy to the street curb. He was a bit tired from the effort, but at least now they can't hear the raucous music from the bar they went to.

"You see, Hyunshik-hyung, the stars are so niiiiiceee... They are always, always there! They are better than most people I know! See?" drunk Ilhoon was perched on the sidewalk, and pointed to the stars.

Hyunsik wanted to go home, but he wanted to rest more, even for a little while. Besides, it is very rare that Ilhoon says or does something without any inhibitions.

A moment like this is indeed very precious.

"So a star is better than me, then?" he teased the boy, not really expecting a good answer.

"No hyung! You are my star."

Surprised at the response, Hyunsik looked over.

The streetlight illuminated Ilhoon's face, and his eyes twinkled like the stars above.

To Hyunsik, he looked a bit vulnerable like this.

He's like a child, with that thin shirt. Very different from the classy Jung Ilhoon we see everyday, Hyunsik mused.

He removed the jacket he wore and put it around Ilhoon.

"You look cold," he said as an explanation.

Even in his drunken state, Ilhoon smiled gratefully.

"Anyway, what do you mean that I'm your star?"

"Ummm... You are beautiful! Besides, you never make me feel alone," the boy answered, sincerity clear in his eyes.

"You know I'd never leave you, Hoonie."

"Really, hyung? Everyone leaves after a while. They just play around, then go away when they get bored."

"I'm not like them. We have been together for three or four years, Hoonie. Don't you know me better than that?"

"I— I'm sorry hyung. I know. Its just... So many people leave. I don't want you to go."

"I will always stay, Hoonie," he truthfully said.

Ilhoon's arms snakes around his waist. Hyunsik was surprised and glad at what he did. He encircled his arms around Ilhoon too, as if to reciprocate the gesture.

Hyunsik told himself that it was just sharing body heat, but his heart won't cooperate. It beat faster, reminding himself of the self-restraint he exercised during the countless of times they hugged, or had physical contact.

Ilhoon was clueless then, and he's still clueless now. Or maybe not.

"This feels so good, doesn't it hyung?"

"Yes..."

At that moment, Hyunsik knew that there was something deeper. His heart beat just a little bit faster. This is something that he'd been secretly waiting for.

Although he also knew that they were treading in dangerous waters, he wanted to jump and dive right in.

"Do you like me, Hoonie?"

"Of course I do! You're a great person, hyung."

"I mean, do you like me as in you want to be with me?"

"I always want to be with you, hyung."

"Always?"

"Mmhmm."

"Kiss me."

"What, hyung?"

"Kiss me."

"Right here, hyung?"

"Yes."

Ilhoon leaned forward, looking into Hyunsik's eyes. The street light showered over them casting an almost magical glow that Hyunsik will never forget.

Ilhoon inched forward a bit more, and finally, his lips touched Hyunsik's.

Both felt no sparks between them. Instead, they just found something _so, so comfortable_ , that they never wanted to let go.

Both went apart, gulping for air.

"Do you want this, Hoonie?" Hyunsik asked.

"Yes, hyung. I want you."

"I want you too, Hoonie. You are mine, okay?"

"Yes hyung. Are you mine too?"

"Of course. You are really cute like this, Hoonie," Hyunsik smiled, his eyes narrowing and twinkling with joy.

He changed his mind. He will drink a million gallons of soju if it meant bringing Ilhoon home.

It seemed like he took advantage of a drunk Ilhoon, but he knows Ilhoon don't like anything too conventional.

It's cute, actually. Ilhoon can be a devil, but to Hyunsik, he can be a pure, innocent angel.

He is with that very special person, under a canopy of stars. Even the nighttime chill added a sort of something to the moment. Everything is perfect.

"Come on, _my_ Jung Ilhoon. Let's go home."

Note:

This was supposed to end with "Let's go home" in a totally calm way (heck this is **fluff** ) but what the fck happened.

Please do comment if you liked it.  
Thank you. ㅇㅅㅇ

— btobmelorrie/bananachocopie xx


End file.
